1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus of th helical scan type, for recording a data reduced digital video signal in slant tracks on a longitudinal record carrier, the data reduced digital video signal comprising first frames having data reduced video information obtained from video information of a picture that has been subjected to an intra-picture encoding step, and comprising second frames having data reduced video information obtained from video information of a picture that has been reduced in an inter-picture encoding step, the apparatus further being adapted to record a digital trick play video signal in said slant tracks on said record carrier, the apparatus comprising
first input means for receiving the data reduced digital video signal, PA1 second input means for receiving the digital trick play video signal, and PA1 writing means for writing the data reduced digital video signal and the trick play video signal into the record carrier so as to obtain said slant tracks on the record carrier and to a method for recording the data reduced digital video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The apparatus in accordance with the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,053, Reference (1) in the List of References that can be found at the end of this application. The known method and recording arrangement provide a recording of a data reduced digital video signal such that reproduction in a feature or trick mode is possible. Feature or trick modes are those reproduction modes in which the transport speed of the longitudinal record carrier is other than nominal, where the nominal transport speed is the speed at which the data reduced digital video signal was originally recorded. Non-nominal transport speeds are transport speeds higher or lower than the nominal transport speed.